sortinghatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Haru Hoshino
Personality Haru is the sort of person who wears his heart on his sleeve. He's very open about himself and very accepting of everyone he meets; he hates lies and secrets and that sort of thing. He doesn't go out of his way to tell everyone everything about himself, but he doesn't see the point in keeping things hidden, either. He's very talkative and doesn't always know when to shut up, but it's not like he goes out of his way to steamroll all over other people; he simply gets excited when he's talking about something he's passionate about, like soccer football and his family and the subjects he likes at school. Haru is also pretty naive. As his friend Miwako puts it, he's "too blessed to know anything". Though he has an intersex condition, something that would cause a lot of turmoil for most people, Haru's parents raised him openly and treated his being intersex as simply another ordinary part of his growth, nothing special or shameful. Before coming to Hogwarts, he's only ever told one person outside his family, because he's been told that he should try not to tell anyone else. Truthfully, he doesn't really understand why he needs to keep it secret, and would tell others about it if they asked him frankly. When it comes to other people's quirks and foibles, Haru is very accepting. While he doesn't always understand everything at first, and says unthoughtful things without meaning to, he would never deliberately say something to hurt another person. If he realizes that he's said something hurtful, he feels awful about it. He does, however, say things that come to mind without thinking about them, and pelt people with questions without realizing that that might make them uncomfortable, but all it would take would be a nice, stern talking-to for him to realize that he needs to let up. In his canon, he's a bit more quiet and secretive about himself, but that goes along with being forced to pretend he's a girl so that he can attend the high school he wants. Left to his own devices, Haru sees little need for secrecy. Background Haru was the first child born to Tarou and Youko Hoshino, a young couple working at their own cake shop in Glasgow, Scotland. Youko had filled up a notebook with a list of potential names to give their child, boys' names on one page and girls' names on the next, repeating so on and so forth. But when their child was born, they weren't allowed to see it for a full day. Finally, they were told that something had happened: Their child had been born with both testes and ovaries, a condition known as intersex. At first, the Hoshinos despaired. Youko even tried to kill herself and take her baby with her, but Tarou stopped her in the nick of time, and they came to realize that male, female, or neither, their baby was their baby. They named him Haru, the Japanese word for "spring", and decided to raise him as IS rather than forcing a gender on him with surgery. Due to a complication with his intestines, Haru had to have his testes removed not long after, and he was marked down as female on his birth certificate, but as a toddler he always seemed uncomfortable in the role of a girl, so his parents tried raising him as a boy instead. Also, when he was a toddler, due to a lack of funding his parents had to close their cake shop. Youko became a stay-at-home mother, and Tarou took other work. During preschool, Haru wound up realising that his body was different from most boys', and asked his parents about it. They were up-front and frank about it, telling him that it was okay, he was special. But he started to cry and insisted that he just wanted to be like everyone else, and ran away from home. Youko found him on a bridge not far away and insisted that it was okay and she loved him, and told him how she had reacted when he'd been born, and he cried some more, but came to realize that even if he wasn't exactly a "normal" boy, he was himself, and that was enough. The next day, he told his best friend Leon Saitou that he was intersex, saying it was a secret. Haru grew up as an ordinary boy. His parents had another child, a girl they named Natsu (meaning "summer"). (Depending on future appers' wishes, Aki and Fuyu might also exist, even though Haru is taken more from the drama than from the manga.) Haru made friends with a number of children in elementary school and discovered football, which quickly became his favourite sport. The summer after Haru turned eleven, he received a letter from Hogwarts. His family was sure it had to be some elaborate hoax, but they followed the instructions in the letter and found their way to Diagon Alley in London. Tarou and Youko were elated. Their Haru, a wizard? They gladly purchased the materials he needed, and in September, he left for his new school -- once again, he told his secret to only one person, Leon Saitou unless somebody wants to apply for him and do something differently. He explained his situation to the school staff and was granted permission to stay in his House's boys' dorms, much to his relief. Thanks to his outgoing and perky personality, Haru had no trouble making friends at Hogwarts. He didn't do so well in practical classes -- Charms, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts -- but did better in more passive classes like Potions and Home Economics, which led him to the conclusion that, as an adult, he wanted to be a nice, normal Muggle-style baker, maybe with a little magic thrown in, and open a cake shop with his father. One practical class he did well in, though, was Flying, and as soon as he found out about Quidditch, he became as obsessed with it as he had been with football in elementary school. In his second and third years, he tried out for his House's team, but never quite made the cut. As he goes into fourth year, though, Haru is determined to make it. Relationships Trivia